


Just Hold On (We're Going Home)

by ElleCross



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jewish Adam "Holster" Birkholtz, M/M, Realization, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleCross/pseuds/ElleCross
Summary: “Holy shit, we’re basically married.” Adam finally says.He gets up. He’s going to need something stronger than beer for this revelation.





	Just Hold On (We're Going Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello.
> 
> So this is my first ever fic I've posted. Please be nice. I beta'd this myself so any and all mistakes are my own. I got this promopt because of a tweet I saw and I just couldn't get this story out of my mind. Obviously I don't own any of these characters, they are the beautiful work of Ngozi. 
> 
> Also shoutout to Candy, I love you and thank you for helping make this happen.

“And you’ve had sex how many times? Hmm. Yeah that’s not technically a bromance.”

Adam freezes from where he’s trying to reach his mug that Justin placed on the very top shelf after their last disagreement. “What?”

Lardo sighs heavily, almost like it pains her. “That’s not really a bromance anymore if you’ve had sex seven times.”

  
“Lards, come on, it’s chill. Just bros being bros, helping each other out,” Adam reasons, but he doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince Lardo or himself more.

  
“Riiiight,” Lardo replies, Adam cringes at the drawn out ‘I’ because it’s never a good sign. “Well I have to get back to class. Are you and Ransom still coming down up this weekend?”

  
“Yeah, Saturday at four right? You sure you still don’t need us to bring food?”

  
“Please, the last time you two brought something everyone almost got food poisoning. We’re lucky Shitty is such a hog when it comes to brownies.”

  
Adam winces. “Yeah, he still won’t let us live that one down. Okay so we won’t bring food, but we’ll still pick up some beer because Shitty’s taste is just like his name.”

  
Adam can almost hear Lardo rolling her eyes. “Funny, Holster, so funny. But I really do have to get going. See you Saturday!”

 

“Bye Lards, love ya!”

  
He drops his phone onto the counter after he knows Lardo has disconnected the call. His mug forgotten on the shelf while he mulls over what Lardo had said. Sure his and Justin’s relationships isn’t what most people would consider ‘normal’ but that’s what happens when you’ve been best friends with someone since you were 18.

  
Adam still remembers how nervous he felt walking into university rink, not knowing anyone and not sure if he’d ever see ice time. He had spent five minutes just lacing up his skates because his hands were shaking so much.

  
He had been startled by the clearing of a throat and then a voice asking, “This spot taken?”

  
Adam looked up to see a boy; roughly his again standing with a hockey bag slung over one shoulder and arm outstretched to point to the stall next to him.

  
“What? Oh, uh no. It’s all yours bro.”

  
“Thanks man.”

  
“No problem.” Adam turned back to his skates, taking a deep breath and quickly lacing them up.

  
“You a freshman?”

  
It took Adam a few minutes to realise that someone was talking to him. He looked beside him. “What?”

  
The guy laughed, it was a good laugh Adam noted, and leaned down to start getting out his gear. “I asked if you were a freshman?”

  
“Oh, yeah I am.”

  
“Cool, me too.” He sat back up and held out his hand. “Justin Oluransi.”

  
Adam grabbed his hand and shook it. “Adam Birkholtz.”

  
“Nice to meet you bro.” Justin smiled.

  
“Same.”

  
They both went back to getting ready, for some reason Adam felt more grounded than he had before. He tuned out everything and everyone around him, focusing on getting into the zone. He reminded himself that he wouldn’t have been offered a scholarship if he wasn’t good enough to make the team.

  
A slight nudge of his shoulder drew him out of his pep talk. He looked over to see Justin giving him a crooked smile.

  
“We’ll be great man, blow all those upperclassmen out of the water.”

  
Adam snorted, silently approving Justin’s confidence, and held out a fist. “Yeah, yeah we are.”

  
Justin nodded and bumped his fist against Adam’s.

  
Adam always looks back and laughs at how confident Justin was, he genuinely doesn’t know what he would have done if Justin hadn’t been there. Sure he would’ve probably played well and had a good spot on the team, but with Justin, man with Ransom he played _great_ hockey.

  
They clicked both on and off the ice in a way that no one could have imagined. Coach tried separating them a few times to see if they could help some of the other d-men, but they quickly realised that the magic only came when Ransom and Holster were on the ice together.

  
Adam sighs, leaning back against the counter. He looks up at the clock Justin insists they have in the kitchen. There’s still a few hours before Justin will be coming back from class, he knows Justin will be cranky because he’s not allowed to eat in it even though it’s during prime dinner hours.

  
As a treat Adam decides he’ll order them both pizza and postmate chocolate babkas and half moons from Blackers because Adam’s been a bit homesick for his mom’s baking.

  
Adam moves to get the take out menu from Justin’s favourite place. He knows that Justin will want Hawaiian because he never wants anything else. Justin always makes fun of Adam for being ‘ _bougie_ ’ since his pizza choices are always eclectic.

  
Adam sighs fondly as flips through the menu, trying to figure out what he’s in the mood for. He’s trying to focus on the menu but his mind keep going back to what Lardo said. Of course what he and Justin have is still a bromance right? Right?

  
Adam shakes his head and sighs, of course Lardo always has a way of messing with him even is she doesn’t fully mean to. He focuses harder on the menu, trying to push Lardo’s voice away.

  
If Adam is being honest with himself he can’t pinpoint the moment they’re relationship changed. (That’s a lie he totally knows when it changed.)

  
They had just thrown their last Haus party, it had winded down. People were still drinking and dancing downstairs but it had winded down considerably. Lardo had disappeared with Shitty into her room about an hour ago, while Bitty was in the kitchen fussing over freshman and Jack made sure Eric didn’t go too overboard with the mothering.

  
Adam and Justin had stumbled up the stairs, drunker than they had both been in awhile, they were giggling over a joke Justin had made even though the punch line hadn’t made any sense. They hadn’t bothered to turn on the light in their room as they barged in.

  
“Rans man,” Adam said as he collapsed on the bottom bunk. “That was our last Haus party _ever_.”

  
Justin snorted loudly and dropped down half on Adam and half on the bunk. “Holster bro, not ever, we’ll be back next year, making sure Dex and Nursey are keeping our legacy alive.”

  
Adam huffed and shifted so Justin’s elbow wasn’t digging into his ribs uncomfortably. “I know bro, but it won’t be the same. We won’t be the ones making the tub juice or setting up beer pong, we won’t be able to come up here and hangout whenever we want.”

  
“Yeah I know, but that’s part of growing up, besides we’ll throw some of our own parties at our new place.” Justin poked Adam in the side.

  
“When did you get so adulty?” Adam huffed but a smile crept on his face.

  
“Oh please, I’ve always been this way, you just don’t like to admit that I’m more of an adult than you are.”

  
Adam shoved playfully at Justin. “Sure, because it’s so ‘adult’ to get drunk and stand on the kitchen counter and sing Drake at three in the afternoon.”

  
Justin scoffed. “Drake is always acceptable to be sung, drunk or not. Besides I had just finished my last finals ever. I deserved that celebration, besides you joined me up there.”

  
“Because Bros don’t let Bros get drunk and sing Drake alone.” Adam stated.  
“Right, that’s the only reason.” Justin teased.

  
“Of course it is Rans, I’m nothing if not a good Bro.”

  
They both laughed quietly, the sounds of people still drunkenly singing along to whatever hipster shit Nursey had put on drifted up the stairs. Adam absently thought they should go down for one last round but he was too comfortable here, with Justin.

  
“I’m glad we’re still going to be living together.” Adam whispered, the dark making it a lot easier to say what he had been thinking all night.

  
“Me too,” Justin replied. “I don’t think I could live with anyone else.”

  
The silence after those admissions was heavier than the last. Adam tilted so he could just see Justin in the dim streetlight shining through their window. Justin was looking back at him, smiling. Adam shifted slightly, bring their faces infinitely closer, then he kept moving forward.

  
It was a fleeting kiss, just a soft press of dry lips. Adam didn’t know what came over him, to cross the few millimetres of distance between them and press his lips against Justin’s. When he pulled back Justin was still smiling, but it had morphed into something softer, something fond.

  
“Shove over.” Justin said quietly.

  
“Huh?”

  
Adam could barely make out Justin rolling his eyes. “Unless you want to get up and go to your bunk, shove over. I’m tired and we have a big day tomorrow.”

  
Adam moved over a bit but knew Justin would shove him into a position for peak cuddling. Sure enough, Justin shoved him a few times before finally getting comfortable. They still had their jeans and tanks on but Adam didn’t care, the attic was warm and pressed against Justin it took him less than two minutes to fall asleep.

  
That wasn’t the first or last time they shared a bed, it wasn’t even the last time they kissed.

Adam moves unconsciously to the fridge, it may only be three o’clock but he needs the beer he grabs. He makes his way to the kitchen table and drops down into a chair, pizza menu forgotten on the counter. He feels like he’s on autopilot as he opens the beer and downs half of it in one go. His brain working a mile a minute as he remembers all the times before.

  
There move to Newton had been a financial one, they managed to find a decent sized two-bedroom apartment for relatively cheap. It was close enough to Boston that the commute wasn’t terrible but they wouldn’t be paying out their ears for rent. Adam had managed to get a job with a local accounting firm that were looking for recent graduates to bring in.

  
Justin had been accepted into the School of Medicine in Boston. He was still freaking out over be able to manage it all but Adam was there to remind him that he could. Since their schedules didn’t always perfectly align they would have to carve out time to spend together. This usually meant Adam would stay up late or get up early just to eat a meal with Justin. Or they would both beg off meeting with friends in order to get drunk on Friday nights and watch reruns of Jersey Shore.

  
It was sometimes on those nights, when they’d be tipsy and laughing and sprawled together on the couch that one of them would make the first move. It always started off with a few kisses and usually ended with them sans clothes sprawled on a bed. They never really discussed it in the morning but Adam knew neither of them regretted it.

  
Adam finishes his beer and goes to get another one. He can’t believe this, he can’t have been this blind can he?

  
Another main reason they had decided on Newton instead of Boston was because it had a smallish but strong Jewish community. It had been hard during his time at university for Adam to observe or go to temple but he made do in his own little way. His mother had reminded him that he wasn’t being a bad Jew because he couldn’t celebrate like he did back home.

  
Once they had gotten more settled into their routine and Adam had actually managed to make a successful Shabbat dinner without burning anything he decided it was time to go to Temple. He had told Justin during dinner the night before and Justin had offered to go with him. Adam would have readily accepted but he saw how tired Justin was and new Saturdays were pretty much his only day to sleep in so he told him it was okay.

  
Adam had felt like he was all of five years old when he got dressed that morning, he was nervous that much was obvious. Even though he had done his research and contacted someone at Temple Shalom about accepting new people. The email he had gotten in response had been overwhelmingly positive and welcoming. Still Adam couldn’t help the nerves that settled in his stomach.

  
He knew coffee would only make him more nervous so he figured he’d make some of that calming tea Justin made during finals week. As he made his way into the kitchen he was a bit shocked by the sight in front of him.

  
“What are you doing?” Adam asked, staring a bit incredulously at where Justin was leaning against the counter cradling his mug of coffee like it was something precious.

Justin looks up at him and blinks slowly. “Coffee.” He held up his mug slightly and then took another long sip.

  
“Yeah I know that, I mean what are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Justin shrugged. “I figured I’d come with you, I know this is important to you.”

Adam paused, feeling oddly chocked up over the whole situation. “Thanks Bro.”

  
Justin smiled looking a bit more awake.

  
Walking into temple had Adam had felt something shift back into place, like a puzzle piece that hadn’t found it’s spot finally fitting. With Justin beside him they had managed to introduce themselves to a few people. Shelly, who had been the one to email him, zeroed in on them almost immediately.

  
“You must be Adam! I’m so glad you managed to make it today!” She beamed, she engulfed him into a hug without asking but Adam didn’t mind.

  
Shelly was older, probably his mom’s age, and she had that aura about her that she just wanted to take care of you and feed you until you were so full you couldn't move. He instantly felt safe talking to her.

  
“Yes, I am.” Adam laughed as he returned her hug.

  
“And who is this handsome man?” Shelly turned to Justin who blushed slightly.

  
“This is Justin, my-” Adam started but was cut off by Shelly pulling Justin into a hug.

  
“Oh my such handsome boys you are, you make a lovely couple. Meet me after the service and I’ll introduce you to a few other couples your age.” Shelly didn’t wait for them to reply, instead calling out to someone else and moving away.

  
They both paused and looked at each other. Justin was the one to finally speak up.

  
“Well dear, let’s go find our seats.” He smiled as he grabbed Adam’s hand.

  
Adam tried to protest but Justin silenced him with a quick kiss before dragging him towards two open spots.

  
They hadn’t corrected anyone that thought they were a couple, though Adam had tried to a few times. Justin didn’t seem to have an issue with it, he held Adam’s hand while they met people and talked about their move and university days. Both boys gushed over each other. It felt right. Being there with Justin, holding his hand and being surrounded by a community he hadn’t had a chance to be in since he was seventeen.

  
Justin didn’t go to every Saturday Shabbat service though he went often enough. Adam felt bad that he didn’t get as much sleep as he should so he would insist that Justin sleep in and he was fine going alone. Though he always got questions and sympathetic looks when he would explain where Justin was.

  
“Poor boy, working himself so hard.” Andrea, one of the moms on PTA Shelly had introduced him too. “I hope you two still manage to get some alone time.”

  
“We manage.” Adam smiled.

  
Andrea reached up and patted Adam on the cheek. “You’re such a good man, taking care of your boyfriend. If you need any help with dinners or errands. Let me know.”

  
Adam hadn’t even blinked, now wasn’t that telling.

  
Adam sits back; he can’t believe it took him this long to figure out.

  
“Holy shit, we’re basically married.” Adam finally says.

  
He gets up. He’s going to need something stronger than beer for this revelation.

  
“Honey, I’m home!” Justin jokingly calls into the apartment as he enters.

  
He’s slightly surprised when Adam doesn’t instantly greet him. Justin always jokes that Adam is kind of like a golden retriever, hyper, happy, and always at the door.

  
When there’s still no response Justin starts to worry. He hangs up his coat and toes off his shoes before going to find Adam.

  
It doesn’t take him long. Adam is sitting at the kitchen table staring hard at a bottle of scotch they bought when they were trying to be fancy. There are a few empty beer cans next to it. Justin sighs.

  
“Holster? Adam? Bro, what’s wrong?” He moves over and gently touches Adam’s shoulder.

  
Adam doesn’t startle like he’s expecting, instead he turns to look up at Justin with wide eyes.

  
“We’re married.” Adam says nonsensically.

  
Justin furrows his brows. “What?”

  
“We’re marred.” He says again.

  
“Okay, I think that’s enough scotch for the day.” Justin reaches to take the bottle but Adam grabs his hand.

  
“No, no you don’t get it. We’re basically married. Lardo called today and we were talking and somehow it got brought up that we’ve had sex a few times but we’re still bros with a bromance and then it made me think that it’s not really just a bromance anymore, and I just kept remembering everything and how you come to temple with me and everyone says we’re boyfriends and you never correct them and when Shelly asked when we were thinking of settling down you told her it wouldn’t be until after you graduated and I didn’t even care that you two were talking about _marriage_.”

  
Adam looks so confused and scared and Justin feels slightly bad, only because he doesn’t know how long Adam has been going down this spiral. Justin sighs fondly.

  
“Okay, first things first. Go get up and get yourself a glass of water, then change into sweats and get into your bed. I’ll clean all this up and be there in a few.”

  
Adam stares at him for a few seconds but then he gets up and does what Justin has asked. Justin’s happy to see he doesn’t stumble or sway so he knows Adam hasn’t drank too much. He takes his time putting the empty cans in their recycle bag and stashing the scotch where Adam won’t be able to easily find it.

  
Then he quickly heads to his room to change into sweats and walks across the hall. Adam is sitting in the middle of the bed, looking lost and scared, it brings Justin back to when they first met. In the locker room at Samwell where Justin just knew they were going to be something great.

  
“Shove over.” Justin says as he climbs into bed.

  
Adam does and Justin shoves at him a few times before they’re finally in a comfortable position.

  
“So,” He starts. “We’re married.”

  
It’s something in his tone; something knowing and teasing that catches Adams attention. He turns to look at Justin, who’s smiling bemusedly at him, with narrowed eyes.

  
“You knew! You knew and you didn’t _tell me_!” He accuses.

  
Justin throws his head back and laughs. Adam frowns feeling slightly put out.

  
“Of course I did.” Justin responds after he’s done laughing.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adam feels slightly betrayed.

  
Justin laughs, pulling Adam in to cuddle. “I knew you’d catch up eventually, I didn’t mind waiting for your slowpoke ass.”

  
Adam pokes him hard in the side. “I’m not a slowpoke, I could beat your ass in skating any day.”

  
“Right, of course you can.” Justin placates.

  
“I hate you.” Adam mumbles, trying to wiggle out of Justin’s hold.

  
“No you don’t,” Justin tightens his arms. “You love me.”

  
He says it confidently and Adam pauses slightly, thinking back to everything he thought earlier, every moment, every emotion and realises yeah, yeah he does. But he can’t let Justin off that easy.

  
Adam shoves Justin but there’s no anger in it. “Ugh, I don’t know why.”

  
“Lies,” Justin jokes, nuzzling his nose into Adam’s temple. “Such lies.”

  
Justin’s voice is soft and affectionate. Adam basks in it; he basks in the love and affection of the man he calls his best friend, and now boyfriend. Adam turns to look at Justin, there face a few millimetres apart, he closes the distance and kisses him easily.

  
Justin returns it; pressing soft closed mouth kisses to Adam’s mouth, and nose and cheek. Adam grabs the back of Justin’s neck gently, he’s about to go in for another kiss when they’re interrupted by a stomach rumbling.

  
Justin pulls back looking a bit sheepish. “Sorry I didn’t manage to grab something after class.”

  
Adam groans and leans back. “I was going to order us pizza and babkas but I forgot.”

  
“You mean you had a slight crisis about our relationship.” Justin teases.

  
Adam glares at him but there’s no heat in it. He opens his mouth to say something but Justin waves him off. “You wait here, I’ll go grab my cell and we’ll make some orders.”

  
He climbs out of bed and turns to head out; only he quickly turns back and drops a kiss onto Adam’s forehead. “I love you too you know.” He whispers and then sweeps out of the room.

  
Adam sits back as Justin goes to grab his phone. He knows he must have a dopey smile on his face but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because they’re going to be just fine, no scratch that. They’re going to be _great_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, or Kudo, and don't forget to bookmark if you like it!
> 
> Update April 4: Oh my goodness!! I never in a million years thought this fic would get as many kudos as it has. Thank you all so much for taking the time read it and leave a comment or a kudo. I love you all <3 <3


End file.
